Bought
by tmschmitt
Summary: A Silent Auction. I'm not good at summaries.. Enjoy! :


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to Twisted Puppy for Beta work**

She waited for her turn on the stage. This was not her idea of a fun evening. It was for a good cause, to raise money for foster homes in the area.

"Up next is our lovely Catherine Willows, a level 3 CSI. We'll start the bid off at two hundred dollars." The announcer spoke with enthusiasm to the audience.

"Hey Sara." She turns around and sees Mandy.

"Hey." She looks around.

"Are you nervous? I am." Sara smiled at her.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." Sara told her and Mandy cocks her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sara motions to the tables.

"I heard Nicky say he's going to be bidding on you." Mandy's cheeks have a slight blush.

Sara looked at her. "I'm the one who has to worry." Mandy's face shows confusion. "One name; Ecklie." She shivers

"He'd probably make me clean up some of those God awful experiments gone wrong, make me wash his car, do all his paper work or worse. I really hate to think what he'd make me do." Mandy giggles.

"You don't really think he'll bid do you? Ewwwww. That's just gross." She smiled back at her. We turn back to the stage just to hear Cath went for five grand.

"There's a couple things I truly hate about this whole auction. One their faces are covered up and the second no words, just their little paddles." Mandy just nods in agreement.

"Up next, is our frisky lab tech, Mandy Webster, she loves dancing and men singing to her." Sara blanks out for the next fifteen minutes, until the announcer's voice broke through thoughts. Mandy ended up bringing in twenty-five hundred, Wendy three thousand, and of course Cath at five thousand.

"Last but not least, is our very own Sara Sidle. She is a level 3 CSI for the lovely state of Nevada." When she stepped on stage, in her black dress, she couldn't see any faces and was starting to get nervous.

"Let's start the bidding out at two hundred dollars." Before she knew what was happening, her bids were already past five thousand dollars. Snapping out of her trance she heard the announcer."Going once, going twice, sold to number 543 in the amount of six thousand dollars. That concludes our silent auction for this year. I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and bless you." The announcer concluded and immediately tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention once again.

"Oh and before I forget. In order to protect your privacy, please keep your numbers to show and claim your helper for the day." She stepped off stage and the bewilderment set in. _Did I just raise six thousand dollars? I beat Cath? How is that possible? Oh God I know it's Ecklie. I'm going to die_. Sara thought to herself.

"Excuse me Miss. But a gentleman wanted me to give this to you." He held up a note. "Thank you." She then opened it and all it said was _'_Meet me in Grissom's office_._' She slowly made her way down to Grissom office, wondering who it was. Surly Ecklie wouldn't have picked Grissom's office of all people. Could it be Brass? Greg? Not Warrick he bid on Cath, and not Nicky because he bid on Mandy. There was always Archie, or Bobby., David was engaged so he was out. It couldn't be Grissom because he's out of town until tomorrow.

Standing outside Grissom's office, her heart was racing and there were butterflies in her stomach. She raised her hand to knock but found it ironic. Three swift knocks and no answer. Placing her hand on the doorknob she quickly turned it before losing her nerve. The office was dark, except for a small lamp by the Tarantula's aquarium.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She whispered, waited for an answer, and closed the door. She looked around the office and saw no one. Then she heard a noise behind her and turned around. Too late, he was advancing on her, so she naturally she retreated, until she bumped into the bookshelf. He came into view.

"Grissom?" She asked in a whispered voice.

As he pressed her against the bookshelf, in his office, he breathed in her ear.

"Tell me it's not true." She shivered but not from the cold, dampness in his office. She was aroused. The fire in his eyes and the intense pressure building between her thighs were making her disorientated.

"W…wh… what?." she replied breathlessly.. He put his leg between her thighs and added a small amount of pressure. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned.

"Please…." She tried desperately to grind into his leg to ease some of the pressure. His lips attacked hers and she gave in. His tongue slid along her lips, denying him was like living without food, or oxygen. Her lips parted and tongues dueled in a passionate dance. When they parted he looked into her eyes and noticed they were glazed over with lust and love. She noticed his eyes were two shades darker and his lustful gaze was upon her body. She heard him growl and her breath caught in her throat.

"You know, you never answered my question dear."

"And what might that be?." Came her breathless reply.

"The silent auction, ring any bells dear? You said and I quote, 'I know this is for a good cause and all but'." He laughed.

"Did you really think you'd end up with someone like Ecklie?"

"Well to be someone's gopher, a basic slave for a day, you just never know, and we ALL knows just how much he **loves** me." They both chuckled.

"Well my dear, I've spent good money on you and I don't intend to waste it."

"You know you could have gotten me for free." She purred. He looked up with a passionate expression on his face. She was about to make a witty remark when his lips claimed hers again. His lips burned a trail across her cheek and down to her collar bone and bit her.

"You are MINE; do not forget that." His voice was dangerously low and unguarded. One of those perfect moments she never thought she'd ever see. She struggled to get at least one hand free, but his grip was unyielding.

"Please, I want to touch you." She twisted her wrists again. He reluctantly gave up his hold on her wrists and her hands immediately began exploring his body. Her right hand went to back of his neck and played with his curls while her left hand ended up rubbing his erection through his slacks.

"Mmmmmmm." He grunted and surged into her hand.

"Well, talk about positive reinforcement." She chuckled. One of his hands moved to her breast and gave it a slight squeeze, while his other one moved under her dress.

"Do you know what you do to me; watching other men openly touch and flirt with you?" His fingers brushed lightly against her wet folds.

"You, my dear, are very naughty." He leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"No panties." His tongue licked the lobe of her ear.

"Do you think you should be punished my dear?"

"Yessssssssss." Came her throaty reply.

His erection throbbed against her thigh. He didn't think he could be more aroused than in this one moment. Then images of her spread-eagle with each limb tied on his bed posts, dripping wet, wantonly, provoking him to dominate her and take her with unbridled attention. He grunted and pressed into her, thrusting into her thigh. She was soaring with need and the intense pressure was killing her. Her hands snaked down to his belt and made swift work of his pants. Before either could come to their senses, her hand had engulfed his hardness.

"Mmmmmmm. So smooth, hard, thick , and hot. Now I see why you wear all those baggy dress pants." She dropped to her knees and pulled his pants and boxers to his knees. He looked down, it was close to the most erotic sights he could have ever thought of. She was on her knees, hair mused, lips puffy, eyes glazed over and panting.

She never in her wildest dreams, well dreams yes but real life no way, thought she'd be able to be this courageous and daring. As she stroked him, she leaned forward and licked the drop of pre-cum off the dark cherry head of his cock. She could hear him grunting and grinding his teeth. He felt her mouth slide over his erection and his hands immediately landed in her hair, playing and just touching some part of her. He tried with all his might not to thrust into her mouth, but it was just so warm, wet and inviting. He could die a happy man today. She was bobbing up and down, using her tongue and swirling it around the heated head, taking in the pure masculine taste of him. He was spicy and just a little sweet, not at all foul or bitter. His hands squeezed her shoulders to make her stop. He really didn't want to stop her, Oh no, he wanted her to keep sucking on him until he came.

She let him go with a small pop, and licked her lips. He lifted her up and claimed her mouth. His tongue dipped into her mouth playing with her tongue and explored her mouth. Tasting himself in her mouth was, a dream come true. His hands were making short work on her dress, pushing it up to her waist. When they parted, his mouth was working it's was down her body while his hands were kneading her breasts.

"Please…." She panted. He knelt in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Lovely. Your scent is very arousing." His hands wound around her waist to her ass and pulled her close. His tongue peeked out and tasted her.

"Oh… God," She moaned. His only reply was a simple grunt as he continued his ministrations.

He never tasted anything like her in his life. Sweet, tangy almost like strawberries; not quite ripe, but dipped in whipped cream. He continued to plunge his tongue in her moist folds and kept teasing her. She was moving her hips, desperately seeking her climax. Her hands moved on their own accord down her body. He felt one of her hands intertwine in his hair and seen the other being sneaky, seeking out relief. She felt her hand being pushed away by him.

"Mine." He growled and captured her clit between his lips.

"OHGOD!!" She cried out. His tongue stroked her clit, while his lips added slight pressure. He slipped two fingers into her.

"So wet." She moaned with delight when his finger found her g-spot. She gripped his head and kept him in his spot. When he laughed that sent her over the edge and she would have collapsed onto the floor if it hadn't been for him holding her up.

As he stood, up he noticed her eyes partly shut, a look of satisfaction on her face and her breath ragged. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Want you…Please." Came her husky demand and plea, all wrapped in one choppy sentence. He grabbed her legs, lifted her completely off the ground and impaled her with one stroke.

"MmmmGod!!" She cried out. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms clung to his shoulders and her head tucked in the crook of his neck.

"So tight, Honey. Perfection." Came his husky comment as he continued to hold her. He carefully carried her over to his small couch and sat down. They sat there just enjoying the feeling of one another, soaking in the pure ambiance of the situation. This was really happening for them. Blissful, invigorating, and maybe even spiritual on some level, but both were relieved when their tension seemed to ease a little. "Finally." They both thought.

Sara took in a deep breath and smiled the smell was purely "Grissom.". Her tongue slipped out and tasted the sweat on his neck. She felt him shiver and his cock twitch inside her. She tightened her muscles and squeezed him

"God…" He moaned and gripped her hips. Placing soft kisses and nips on his neck, she worked her way towards his lips. His hands were cupping her breasts, while his thumbs brushed languidly over her nipples. They hardened at his touch instantly.

"Mmmmmmm feels niiice." She sighed in his ear, then sucked on his lobe. He gave an involuntary thrust upwards.

"Ohhhhh.." He slid the straps of the dress down her arms, and pulled the top of the dress down past her bare breasts. Sara watched him lick his lips. His hands came up and caressed the underside of her bare breasts. Finally his thumbs brushed her nipples; she automatically arched into his hands.

"You are beautiful." Grissom said as his mouth gathered a hardened nipple in his mouth. His sucked on her nipple for a moment then released the rigid bud with a small pop. She moaned as her hips started moving in small circular motion. He switched side and went to work on her other breast.

"Feels sooooo good." She murmured. His hands latched onto her hips and gently began to pump in and out of her. As their bodies moved meticulously, it created a wonderful friction. She could feel the tension building up, tingling in her belly. He somehow must have felt a change, his thrusts were becoming more fervent. Not quite getting the desired result he wanted. He slowly moved until she was stretched out under him. She then lifted her leg and wrapped them around his hips.

"So tight. So hot." He said through clenched teeth. Sara was reduced to moans, groans, and a few incoherent murmurs.. He continued to plunge in and out of her with gusto.

Then he felt her inner walls begin to constrict around him. God it was heaven. "Grisssssssssssssom" she hissed. He felt her muscles milk him, a few more thrusts and he gave into his desire. Filling her with all he had.

"Sarrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa." He grunted as his head fell on her shoulder. He came to a few minutes later, with one hand in his hair and her other one rubbing his back. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and affection. He knew at that moment nothing would ever be the same. She knew when he looked at her the spark in his eyes held so much love and devotion, that they would be together no matter what.

As his member softened, he pulled out of her and lay down beside her.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan this." He said pulling her close.

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm glad it happened. I'm just sorry it couldn't have been more romantic for you. I didn't want it to be in my office at work." She snickered.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him.

"Well I've always had a fantasy of us in your office. Very risqué don't you think?" He raised his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Think about it. At work, people walking all around, could be caught at any moment." He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Grissom?" Her voice was a little apprehensive.

"Yes?" He didn't know where this sudden concern came from.

"Ummm did you by chance lock the door?" His head shot up and looked around.

"Uh no, I thought you did." They got dressed as fast as they could and on the way out, they didn't notice the two dark figures standing in the shadows.

"Did they just do what I think they did?" Nick looked at Mandy. "It's none of our business if they did cowboy." She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"Take me home cowboy." Nick smiled at her.

"Yes, Darling."

The END!! J


End file.
